


Little Things #28

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [28]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Mark brings your favourite coffee.





	Little Things #28

“Mark?” you call out after realising that your boyfriend is quieter than usual.

Because of stress, you started ranting about the pressure you’re feeling. Mark has always been a good listener, letting you just release everything you have in mind until you’re empty and he can make you full with his love. However, you got too engrossed in ranting, while typing your fingers off your computer, that you didn’t realise he left midway.

How dare he? Where is he?

You shake your head. Maybe he just went to get some water or food while he waits for you to finish your stuff. You start typing your paper again, cursing every now and then. Who can make a 10 000-word report? All you know is that the project was successful. Why do you have to account every single handshake?

You hear the door open, signalling the return of your beloved.

“Mark, just tell me when you’re hungry so I can make dinner,” you say without looking at him. You’re on the 7000. You hope to finish before the clock strikes seven.

“Babe,” you feel Mark’s hand touch your back lightly, as he puts down a cup at the side of your keyboard. “Drink this.”

You make a quick glance at what he’s offering and is taken aback to see the logo of your favourite café. You’re sure that he got you your favourite. You look up to Mark for explanation as to why he would do this though.

“I just thought you need a reward for working so hard,” he says coolly before dropping your forehead a kiss. “Don’t worry about dinner. I’ll cook. You go do your thing.”

Then he disappears again, this time to prepare for your food.

The gesture made you inspired so you find yourself continuously hitting the keys. Soon, you reach the minimum word count, and even go beyond it, thanks to the help of your favourite coffee and the sweet boyfriend who is willing to help you in everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
